


She Pretended

by Fallen_Angel36



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Maybe OOC, My poor babies, This came out of nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel36/pseuds/Fallen_Angel36
Summary: Basically Yoshiko pretending to be okay.





	She Pretended

**Author's Note:**

> I was falling in line, waiting for my turn at the cashier when this idea came out of nowhere. Also, heads up, I ended this one abruptly so...

Yoshiko and Riko has gotten a lot closer after the Laelaps/Nocturne thing. They would sometimes go home together and would talk about their worries. That's why when Yoshiko heard about the news of You and Riko getting together, her heart shattered. She hadn't expected this. She didn't see this coming. The fact that Riko hasn't told her hurt but the fact that Riko is now with You hurts more. The way Riko smiles when she's with You. That smile that she never gave her.

"Yocchan? Are you okay?"

Worry was etched on Riko's face that made Yoshiko feel guilty. This was supposed to be a happy day for Riko and yet she still managed to ruin it. She didn't want her smile to banish so she pretended. She did her fallen angel pose and did her usual fallen angel shtick.

"This fallen angel is very happy to know that her little demons are happy. You have my blessings."

 

* * *

 

Classes ended early for the first years today. Hanamaru and Ruby are called by their teacher for something and that left Yoshiko to be by herself. Figuring that her fellow first years are going to take long, she decided to go on ahead to the clubroom and wait for them there.

She saw the clubroom door but stopped abruptly when she heard whimpers coming from there. Lots of situation ran through her head. Maybe someone has become a hostage of the powerful satan and is whimpering because of fear. She approached the clubroom carefully. Peeking at the door, she saw Riko and You getting at it. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. _No... No!!!_  She is not gonna cry here. She can't cry here.

She watched the make out session with tears streaming down her face. She didn't know how long she stood there but the make out session was soon over and Chika soon came.

"Yoshiko-chan?"

Yoshiko panicked. She can't let Chika see her like this. Chika tilted her head, confused but when she saw Riko and You inside, realization dawned to her. She reached into Yoshiko and gave her a hug. A hug that made Yoshiko break down.

The sound of footsteps and laughter was heard. Yoshiko and Chika recognized that it wad the third years coming. Yoshiko cleaned herself up. It was enough that Chika saw this.

"Yoshiko-chan...."

"Don't... Give me that look. Please. I'm fine so please pretend you never saw that."

Chika's expression looked pain. But nonetheless obeyed Yoshiko's request. The clubroom door opened, Riko seeing Chika and Yoshiko standing by the door was startled. She didn't expect them to be here yet.

"Chika-chan, Yocchan how long have you two been there?"

"We just got here! I met Yoshiko-chan on the way here and she kept babbling about some Tartar-mikan thing." Chika said enthusiastically. It was the least she can do to ease Yoshiko.

"It's not Tartar-mikan, it's Tartarus! And it's Yohane!!" Yoshiko then argued. She never had a choice to begin with. It was her destiny. This was bound to happen. As true to her fallen angel persona, her luck is forsaken by the gods too. So she pretended to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> My poor baby Yoshiko never deserved this. I cried while writing this ;-;
> 
> This is my first ever fic so please understand that I'm still a beginner and is still learning to write well. Comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
